Delayed Response
by mutination
Summary: Kyon is sick! who in their right might will take care of our ever melancholic hero? Who better than the brigade leader herself! kinda fluffy i guess... i hate summaries ;A;


****NOTE**** P.O.V gets changed around throughout the whole story so bare with me =)  
Haruhi Suzumiya Kyon x Haruhi

Its winter and the bell for sixth period just went off. Well it should have. See I'm at home sick. When I got to school I almost fell unconscious, it was thanks to Itsuki that I got to back home safely, if he hadn't brought me back home I would have probably been on the street half dead by now and only getting worse.  
Whilst I'm glad I don't have to put up with Haruhi's eccentricities today, I'm still worried about Miss Asahina, now that I'm not there to stop the "Fearless leader" from breaking god knows how many laws harassing her. I can only hope Itsuki will decide to take my place and stop her.

Third Person view (S.O.S club room)  
"Hmm, Haruhi seems to be late today. I wonder what she's doing. Any ideas anyone? "Itsuki pondered aloud. The room remained silent. Peaceful if you will.  
BANG!  
"AAAH! Where the hell is Kyon dammit! I need him to pick up a heater from the store for the clubroom!" a loud and boisterous girl yelled as she stormed into the room.  
"I'm sorry Miss Suzumiya, but I took Kyon home right after the bell to start class went off, he almost feinted this morning. Itsuki explained to the overly angry club leader.

"WHAT!? Why would you do something like that without telling me! We need him here for the good of the S.O.S brigade!" Haruhi screeched  
"My apologies, but the nurse told us that if he stayed here any longer in the cold he would have been sent to the hospital by third period. It was really for the best"  
The overly eccentric girl looked as though she was staring into space, letting what she was just told sink in for a moment.  
*He's really that sick? Why didn't you say something to me.* Haruhi thought to herself, noticeably more depressed about it. "Fine, Club activities are cancelled today." And with that she left the room in a hurry only just remembering to grab he bag on the way out.

Kyon P.O.V  
As I sipped some tea and my younger sister made for me before she left to her friends house I sat in bed watching TV, trying to get a bit of rest.  
'Ahh, no school work, no club activities, and best of all, no back breaking labour from Haruhi. Finally some peace and quiet.'  
Ding Dong. Or so I thought.  
Ding Dong Ding Dong. "Dammit why did mum and dad have to be away too?"  
Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong. "Yeah ok I'm coming hold on!" I called as I started to slowly walk to the door without over exerting myself.  
"Yeah who is" I said as I opened the door. And before me stood a girl with brown hair, hazel eyes and was bout half a foot shorter than me. Still in her school uniform.  
"H-Haruhi? What are you doing here? Isn't the S.O.S Brigade still on today?"  
"Can't you tell? I'm here to see how you're feeling, jeez. She replied trying to hide a blush. I was surprised, to say the least.  
"Well?"  
"Sorry?"  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked. Normally she would just barge in, but she seems different today.  
"uh sure come in, sorry but I kind of have to lie down, a doctor came over today and said as much."  
"Fair enough, I guess I won't stay to long then. I – um – I brought you some food; I thought you might be a bit hungry. Want anything?"  
Wait wait wait. Now this is beginning to get a touch scary. This girl, standing in front of me, is Haruhi, the same Haruhi that should be totally over the top, dragging me around and yelling at me because I wasn't at school today. The same Haruhi that should be over eccentric and saying that aliens, time travellers and Espers exist. And now she's acting like a high school girl with a crush on someone.  
If anyone knows who this is and what they did with the real Haruhi, come tell me, I want to thank them for saving me.  
"Well do you want anything Kyon?"  
"Oh – uh – sure thanks, what have you got?" I asked as I escaped from the trance of logic looping around it.  
"Not much, just some Onigiri and fish." She stated as she handed me some of her Onigiri, at that moment, my vision started to get hazy, I couldn't hear anything else apart from the blood pumping through my head, and then, I just blacked out.  
Oh. It must have happened again.  
"Come on you idiot wake up!" I heard someone yell.  
Huh? Whose there?  
"Dammit Kyon wake up!" Again… whose there?  
"Please… Don't leave me… Please" Leave? Who am I leaving?  
'Sob… hic…' Some on is crying. Who's crying? Why are they crying?  
"Come, you need some rest" someone else said  
"yeah… but, will he be ok?" the other asked still sobbing.  
"He'll be fine, ill wait here for him to wake up and ill call you as soon has he is up." The other person comforted.  
"Ok, ill go home now. Please let me know as soon as you can. I don't know what I would do if…I…"  
It sounded like a girl. I can finally define who it sounded like. But…why couldn't I before?  
I heard a door close.  
"Kyon… if you can hear me, please wake up soon. If you don't, you know what will happen. The 'you know what's' will start to run around freely. And it will once again be up to you to stop it before it's too late. Please Kyon. Wake up. If not for us. Then for her." It was a man talking to me now.  
"Her"? Who's "Her"  
"Fine then, I guess ill have to help" he said.  
*SMACK*  
AHH that hurt! Why did he hit me! Wait… I can feel something… I feel my blood pumping harder.  
"AHH! Why did you hit me!"  
"well your awake now aren't you?" I was greeted by a smile which I have seen all to much, Itsuki was once again the person to help me.  
"By the way Kyon, you are in a hospital. And a very lucky man at that. Haruhi brought you here and stayed with you for the whole 2 weeks you were out. I just sent her home with much struggle."  
"it was… Haruhi? It was Haruhi crying?" I was shocked even more so than I was from when she came over to my house to check on me.  
"Wait a sec, does that mean... she was the one saying..."  
" 'Don't leave me'? yes it was her, she was crying her eyes out because she thought you were going to die. The hospital actually told her that if you took 2 more week that they would have to take you off life support." Itsuki told me  
"But, to be truly honest, I'm still very supprised by how adamant she was in convincing the hospital to let her stay here. In fact, I think she almost attacked someone because they tried to move her. That's how much she cares about you." He explained, in that same calm demeanour that he's always in, regardless of the situation.  
Ok now I have even more to think about. Firstly, Haruhi almost attacked an official, thats going to go on her record with the police. Second she stayed here with me for 2 straight weeks without going home or going to school. Thirdly, she... cares about me. What is that supposed to mean?  
"Well I'm going to call Miss Suzumiya now. She asked me to tell her the moment you woke up."  
20 minutes later. I was still trying to get some rest, but this time I was just sleeping. Not in a coma.  
BANG!  
Well. That woke me up, and who did I see when I looked towards the door? No one else but Haruhi. Not even Itsuki was there.  
"Kyon, are you feeling any better?" she asked as she stepped closer.  
"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better, thanks. And I want to ask you something."  
"yeah?"  
"Itsuki told me that you stayed here the whole time I was in a coma. Why did you do that?"  
"Because I'm the Brigade Leader, and it's my job to make sure that all the members are feeling ok, it's not like your special or anything..." She said, turning her head away to avoid looking at me, trying to hide something.  
"Then tell me this, why did you attack a nurse when they told you that you had to leave?" I was going to get a straight answer out of her, one way or another.  
For once, she was speechless. The one girl who would yell anything and everything without hesitation, was totally silent.  
"Haruhi?"  
"You want to know why I was so determined to stay here."  
"Yes"  
"Do you have any idea why?"  
"No"  
"Idiot." After that, I think I saw a tear going down her cheek. Then she left, in a bit of a hurry I might add.

The next day, I was released from the hospital. The doctor told me not to walk up the mountain to get to school, as I may over-exert myself, but I wanted to go to school anyway, I still had to question Haruhi. But Itsuki said she cares about me. What did he mean by that?  
Then it hit me. She couldn't... She wouldn't... it's not possible that she... likes me... is it?  
Though the doctor was right, walking up the mountain proved to be much harder than it usually is, but I had to find out.  
In class finally, just before first class started I might add. And Haruhi was sitting there, staring out the window as usual.  
"Hey"

"Hello?"

Great, so now she's giving the silent treatment.  
*Sniff*. What? She's crying again? Just then, she shot up and left the room. I figured it'd be better to not follow her now, so I let her be. I'll see her in second class. Or so I thought. She actually didn't come back at third or fourth class either.  
'That's it," I thought "I'm looking for her and I'm not stopping until I find her.  
During all of lunch I searched the outside and the lower floors. That was the easy part. Through 5th and 6th classes I had to sneak around avoiding any teachers. After school, I decided to go to the club room in hopes that she was hiding there, but instead I was greeted by Yuki. Not who I really wanted to see at this point in time but still useful.  
"Yuki, have you seen Haruhi? I need to talk with her." I asked, but the door opened behind me, when I turned to see who it was, there was only a bag, and I could hear footsteps in the hall, I jumped through the door and saw her running away, towards the stair well. She went upstairs.  
"Got you now." I muttered to myself as I sprinted after her.  
We finally reached the top and she had cornered herself.  
"Ok Haruhi, no more running. I want you to answer this question. How do you feel about me."  
"It doesn't matter how I feel! The Brigade Leader can't have any feelings more than friendship to another member!"  
"Why's that?"  
"It just is! Besides... you like Mikuru." 'Jackpot.' I thought to myself.  
"No... I don't. And how you feel does matter and it always has."  
"How can you say that! You've stopped me from doing so much that would have been heaps of fun, you're always supporting Mikuru, Yuki and Itsuki before me and you ALWAYS, without fail, manage to make me feel sad! Even now you're doing it!" she ranted in a hurried mumble which was barely possible to hear.  
"Hehe, Haruhi ive stopped you from doing your "Fun things" because they were illegal. I take Mikuru' side for the same reason, the first time you made her wear that maid outfit you broke several laws, and I never knew I made you sad, so now I feel like crap for knowing it, so I'm sorry." I replied in the same hurried manner, but smiling while explaining myself.  
"Then why... why have you stayed here with me this whole time and not left yet." She whimpered  
"Do you have any idea why?" I asked  
"No"  
"Jeez and you call me and idiot."  
"That's because you are, Kyon!"  
"So are you, Haruhi. In fact I'm pretty supprised that you haven't found out yet."  
"Find out what?"  
"That I love you" I said, with full confidence.  
"What are you-"She was cut off. By me. Kissing her. Her lips tasted like strawberries. Soft, sweet and fully enjoyable. She seemed to enjoy it too, considering that she wasn't pulling away. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity just in that one kiss. It had to be the best moment of my school life. Although I began to run out of breath, so I had to break it off.  
"So... how was...that?" I said after a bit of an awkward silence.  
"Perfect...but not enough. I want another one." She began to lean up for another. I stopped her.  
"Before that, do you have something to tell me?"  
"Oh could it be...? I love you, Kyon." She answered, giving me that smile that would usually me trouble.  
"I love you too, Haruhi" I replied as I Kissed her again.


End file.
